


OHANA Parallel

by KittyPasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, Everstrange, First Love, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Ohana, Out of Character, Rosstrange, SHIELD Academy, Sexual Humor, Spideypool - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, thorquill
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: OHANA Parallel es una colección de historias cortas y románticas con personajes del MCU, que transcurren en el mismo mundo de mi otro fanfic OHANA. Es decir, un mundo normal en donde todos llevan vidas civiles normales, como Tony y Strange siendo mejores amigos, Scott siendo el fiel asistente del doctor Pym, Loki siendo un brillante estudiante de secundaria y Mantis siendo una dulce estudiante transferida que despierta la admiración de su curso.OHANA Parallel puede leerse de forma separada, pero algunos eventos tienen estrecha relación con OHANA. En esos casos, haré una pequeña aclaración de contexto para que se entienda.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Loki, Drax the Destroyer/Mantis, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Gamora/Nebula (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Peter Quill/Thor, Scott Lang/Hank Pym
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Everstrange/Rosstrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Contexto del capítulo en relación a OHANA: Seis meses antes de adoptar a Peter, Tony tuvo un accidente al explotar su auto y fue internado en el hospital donde trabaja su mejor amigo Stephen. Ya recuperado, se reencuentran en la fiesta en su honor).

Cuando supo que Pepper Potts estaba organizando una fiesta para celebrar la recuperación de Tony, Stephen envió su confirmación de inmediato. Había pasado momentos muy angustiantes por su amigo, a quien había visitado diario en el hospital en donde casualmente él se desempeñaba como jefe de neurocirujanos. Tener la confirmación de que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que volvería a su casa era algo que lo alegraba infinito. No se perdería esa fiesta por nada del mundo, de modo que ese día se retiró antes del trabajo y volvió a su departamento para prepararse con tiempo. Una fiesta en casa de Tony Stark era un acontecimiento, y él quería estar a la altura.

(...)

En cuanto llegó a la Torre Stark, las miradas empezaron a converger sobre él: miradas femeninas apasionadas, pues se había preocupado por lucir tan elegante como pudiera. Esa noche lo movía solo el interés por su amigo y no buscaba ninguna conquista, pero tampoco podía presentarse como un zarrapastroso. En el espejo del ascensor se echó un vistazo disimulado y se arregló el pañuelo torcido, sonriendo a continuación.

-Caramba... ¿Pepper? ¡Qué guapa estás!- elogió al llegar al piso de Tony y ver como la pelirroja oficiaba de anfitriona para los recién llegados. Pepper Potts, la mejor amiga del dueño de casa, había dejado a su hija con una niñera para poder organizar aquella noche en homenaje a él; lucía en verdad espléndida con un vestido de seda azul, y lo saludó con mucha efusividad y confianza.

-Stephen, que bueno que viniste... no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es tu presencia.

-¿Y Tony? ¿Dónde está?

-Allá en la sala, conversando con Rhodey y un amigo suyo... ¡por favor, pasa y ve a saludarlo de inmediato! Preguntó por ti. Está muy contento de estar en su casa otra vez, seguro que quiere darte un abrazo y agradecerte por tu ayuda.

-Supongo que se refiere a mis visitas. Su cirujano fue otro.- Pepper sonrió con indulgencia.

-Tus visitas fueron tan importantes como la propia cirugía.

Eso era cierto. A falta de familia propia, los amigos eran lo mejor para sobrellevar los momentos difíciles, y a Tony Stark le sobraban amigos. No los interesados y oportunistas, sino amigos verdaderos como él, Pepper, James y... de pronto lo vio e interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

-¡Stephen, hombre, viniste!- gritó Tony para hacerse oír por sobre la música y las conversaciones, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Stephen lo hizo y lo abrazó con confianza, le palmeó la espalda y volvió a abrazarlo. La emoción de verlo allí otra vez, sano, era tan grande que no alcanzaban las palabras, por lo que tardó al menos dos minutos en ver al coronel Rhodes y al otro sujeto mirándolos con fijeza.

-Te lo dije, los mejores amigos- afirmó riendo James.

-Esperen, yo los presentaré- intervino Tony al recordar que era su casa.- A James ya lo conoces, claro. Y este buen señor es Everett Ross, que trabaja en el Departamento de Estado... ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Todo un personaje!- rió.- Agente Ross, éste es mi amigo, el doctor Stephen Strange, toda una autoridad en neurocirugía.

-Doctor Strange, es un placer.

-El placer es mío, agente- contestó despacio, sintiendo un increíble cosquilleo en la mano que sostenía a la de su interlocutor. No sabía por qué pero ese contacto se le hizo de lo más cálido, y observó al hombre con un interés que hasta entonces solo le había reservado a las mujeres bellas.

Everett Ross no se parecía en nada a los demás amigos de Tony: lucía un traje gris bastante serio, cabello gris y corto peinado de modo formal, ojos gris azulados que no reían de forma alocada como la de otros; en conjunto, producía la impresión de ser alguien formal y rígido, el típico agente del gobierno que destacaba por su frialdad. Era más bajo que él, de modo que mientras estuvieron parados debió mirar hacia abajo y eso, por algún motivo, se le hizo muy tierno. Para ese entonces ya habían pasado un par de minutos, y el agente Ross vaciló con incomodidad.

-¿Sucede algo, doctor? Se ha quedado mudo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarlo- se disculpó Stephen al recordar donde estaban y con quienes.- Es que... tuve la sensación de haberlo visto en otra parte antes.

-Bueno, no es imposible. Aunque yo diría que es la primera vez que nos vemos.

-Tal vez me confundí con otra persona. De nuevo, mil disculpas.

-¡Doc, deja de incomodar a mis invitados y toma un trago!- intervino Tony de buen humor, acercándole un whisky con hielo.- Brindemos. Hace mucho que no se me permite tomar alcohol, pero este es un buen momento para recomenzar. ¡Salud por mí!

Stephen rió y participó del brindis, pero no pudo mantener la vista apartada del agente Ross. ¿Por qué lo fascinaba tanto? Lo que le había dicho no era una mentira, en verdad le recordaba a alguien, pero ese no era motivo suficiente. Por su parte Ross, poco afecto a fiestas enormes como esa, no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos con esa atención indeseada del doctor Strange. No le estaba haciendo nada, pero era obvio que no dejaba de mirarlo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Cuando James se marchó a buscar algo de comer y Tony se levantó a saludar a unos amigos recién llegados, se quedó a solas con él y su nerviosidad aumentó. Realmente se sentía fuera de su elemento.

-¿No le agrada la fiesta, agente Ross?

-No, yo no diría eso- se atajó Ross con cierto sobresalto- es solo que... no es lo mío. Me pone contento ver al señor Stark recuperado, pero tal vez deba despedirme y regresar a casa.

-Por favor, no se vaya- pidió Stephen de golpe, mirándolo tan fijo que Ross no supo si sonrojarse o enfadarse por tanto atrevimiento. No estaba acostumbrado a ser objeto de esa atención, además el doctor Strange era tan... tan llamativo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Las damas no cesaban de echarle miradas furtivas llenas de admiración, incluso deseo, así que, ¿cómo no sentirse raro cuando ese playboy no dejaba de penetrarlo con la mirada? Carraspeó e intentó recuperar su aplomo, tarea bastante complicada.

-¿Tiene algún motivo para pedirme eso, doctor Strange?

-¿Eh? Bueno...

-Le agradecería que no sea tan impulsivo- declaró bebiendo un trago para disimular sus nervios y parándose luego con aplomo.- Más allá de mis deseos, mi agenda es muy estricta. Debo madrugar mañana por lo que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿sabe?

-Una vez más le pido perdón- claudicó Stephen, abochornado de sí mismo. No se reconocía en ese hombre vacilante y taciturno, prendado por completo de otro hombre que parecía incómodo con su cercanía. Jamás le había pasado algo similar y no sabía qué hacer, y lo peor es que debía tomar una decisión rápida. En ese momento vio de reojo a unas chicas que lo saludaban coquetamente, y entonces lo supo.

"Yo soy Stephen Strange. Y definitivamente tengo que portarme como siempre lo haría, por más que él sea un hombre".

-Agente Ross, sé que tal vez le parezca un chiflado o algo así, pero le juro... le juro que siento que lo conozco de algún lado. ¿De otra vida, quizá? ¿De otra realidad?

Ross se atragantó con el whisky y esta vez se sonrojó sin remedio. Miró a todas partes para ver si alguien les estaba prestando atención, y como no era así preguntó despacio:

-Doctor Strange. ¿Usted está intentando coquetear conmigo?

-¿Estoy dando esa impresión?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues tiene usted razón.- Stephen se inclinó mucho sobre él y le habló en susurros, disfrutando enormemente de la carita confundida de Everett.- No he podido apartar la vista de sus ojos desde que entré a esta sala. Eso debe querer decir algo, es una señal del destino.

-Es una señal de que está borracho- respondió indignado el mayor haciendo amago de irse; con rapidez Stephen tiró de su mano y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo, hablándole esta vez de tan cerca que casi parecían besarse. Ross se agitó y miró con pánico a su alrededor, pero aún seguían sin ser observados. Tragando saliva, encaró a Strange con una mirada cargada de indignación.

-No estoy ebrio ni mucho menos. Estoy siendo muy sincero al decirle que me vuelven loco sus ojos, su rostro, y todo usted... ¿me permitiría demostrárselo?

-¡No se atreva!- amenazó temblando.- ¡Estamos en una casa llena de gente, no se atreva a intentar...!

-Oh, ¿el problema es la gente? Entonces vamos a otro sitio un poco más privado- invitó con el corazón en la boca, sintiendo como la tensión sexual entre ellos crecía a un nivel insostenible. Ross, hipnotizado por la sensualidad de Stephen, por su mirada lasciva y sus manos que con mucha discreción le tocaban la cintura, tragó saliva de nuevo y asintió con debilidad, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era así; no era una chica quinceañera que se dejaba impresionar con unas pocas frases de conquista, no era un promiscuo ni tampoco iba a fiestas con la esperanza de conocer a alguien. Sin embargo, allí estaba junto a un hombre que parecía querer devorarlo y deseando que lo hiciera. No sabía si morirse de la vergüenza o aceptar sanamente que el amigo de Tony lo había flechado.

-¿Qué es... qué es lo que tiene en mente?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Stephen iba a contestarle cuando una chica rubia y alta pasó por allí y lo saludó con la mayor de las confianzas, rompiendo el hechizo que lo unía a Ross. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que los ojos grises del agente volvían a la normalidad y se llenaban de ira, como si no pudiera creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer con él. Maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer esa mujer en el momento justo en que seducía a su precioso Evie?

-Doctor Strange, fue un gusto conocerlo- espetó con ironía.- Señorita. Que la pasen bien.

-¡No, no, espera...! Oye, ¿puedo saber de dónde te conozco?- preguntó con mal tono a la rubia, que lo miró ofendida por su falta de tacto.

-¡La otra noche en el bar me dijiste que te encontraría aquí y la pasaríamos bien!

Stephen no solía ser maleducado y menos con una mujer, pero en aquella ocasión no se sintió con ganas de fingir modales y se deshizo de ella rápido para ir a buscar a Ross. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Dónde, dónde estaba? Necesitaba encontrarlo y decirle que lo suyo no era un chiste, ni una fanfarronada, que apenas lo viera había caído ante su encanto y deseaba sus labios con urgencia. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera un hombre. Maldiciendo una vez más buscó a Pepper entre la multitud y ni bien la localizó corrió hacia ella.

-Pepper, dime, ¿has visto a Ross?

-¿Cuál de los dos?

-Un caballero como de esta estatura, cabello gris, traje serio. Creo que vino con James a la fiesta.

-¡Ah, ese Ross! Everett. Sí, se fue hace unos minutos. Saludó a Tony y se marchó, creo que no tenía más tiempo para quedarse y... ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó la pelirroja al verlo salir del piso como una luz.

"Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo como sea" fue su único pensamiento mientras bajaba a la playa de estacionamiento privada de la Torre Stark. Por cierto que allí había docenas de autos estacionados, pero como la mayoría de sus dueños seguían en la fiesta el movimiento era nulo. Por eso, no tardó más de unos segundos en localizar el único auto que parecía estar a punto de arrancar. Corrió hacia allí y se topó cara a cara con Ross, que se quedó atónito al verlo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Por favor, para!- gritó acercándose más y abriendo la puerta de su auto sin permiso, logrando que una vez más el mayor se indignara. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Doctor, se está pasando de la raya y no voy a...!

-Te quiero- lo interrumpió cerrando la puerta y abrazándolo, con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ross se quedó estático y aprovechó para estrecharlo más, enredando los dedos en su cabello y olfateando su colonia. Era una fragancia deliciosa, lo mismo que él. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo no hacía sino aumentar a cada segundo, y pronto su inteligencia se quedó corta a la hora de encontrar palabras que describieran sus sentimientos. ¿Era eso amor a primera vista?

-¿Qué... qué tonterías dice? ¿Cómo que me quiere si no nos conocemos?- cuestionó Ross totalmente rojo. Los brazos de Stephen lo rodeaban con firmeza y su pecho era el refugio más bello para apoyar su rostro, cosa que intentó evitar hasta que ya no pudo más. Stephen lo guió hasta él y pronto quedaron pegados el uno al otro, inmersos en una especie de sueño dorado.

-Me gustas mucho, agente Ross. Me fascina tu boca, tu mirada. Te quiero conmigo, te quiero besar y sentir tu...

-¡Cállate!- ordenó con escasa convicción que dejó aún más en evidencia su deseo. Stephen sonrió y le levantó el rostro, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Por qué no intentas callarme tú si tanto te molesta lo que digo?

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!

-Estoy esperando...

-Maldito engreído, me las pagarás por...- Stephen acalló de una vez sus protestas con un delicioso beso profundo, introduciéndole la lengua y disfrutando de cada segundo como nunca antes en la vida. Everett no se resistió, al contrario, se rindió y lo rodeó por el cuello con ambos brazos para reducir aún más el espacio entre ellos. El sabor de su boca y su entrega lo excitó y se las arregló para sentarlo sobre su regazo, disfrutando así el doble al poder acariciarle la cintura y el trasero. Ross tuvo un escalofrío y se separó, jadeando con pena y mirándolo con el orgullo herido.

-Eres un Casanova... digno amigo de Stark... ¿se puede saber qué me hiciste para que me esté comportando así? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!

-Hay una respuesta fácil a eso. Yo te gusto tanto como tú me gustas a mí.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nos acabamos de conocer!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo "y qué"? ¡No somos niños, no existe el amor a primera vista!

-¿Ah, no? Tu mirada caliente y esto de aquí dicen lo contrario- afirmó tocándole la entrepierna y disfrutando de su mirada asesina tanto como de su bulto.

-¡Pervertido!

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- interpeló, dejando de tocarlo y alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.- Tú dime.- Ross entró en un debate furioso consigo mismo y gimió con rabia, reconociendo frustrado que no quería que parara. Serio y rígido por naturaleza, tener que admitir ante ese doctor cachondo que lo deseaba era una humillación difícil de superar. Pero no tenía de otra. Strange lo había deslumbrado, su voz sensual y sus manos expertas y ágiles eran todo lo que quería en ese momento.

-Te vas a comprometer con esto o te mato... ¿me oíste? No pienso arrojar mi dignidad al fango por unos cuantos besos, si me quieres de verdad tendrás que demostrármelo.

-Como tú quieras, cariño. ¿Qué tal si empezamos en mi departamento? Ahí te lo demostraré tanto como quieras.- Ross amagó con darle una bofetada pero Stephen le atrapó la mano y se la besó, con un brillo travieso en los ojos que lo desarmó por completo. Tampoco le permitió bajarse de su regazo, al menos hasta que el ruido de pasos que se acercaban hizo que Everett se bajara de golpe y se arreglara el traje arrugado, incapaz de mirarlo de frente. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

-Iremos a mi casa. No confío en ir a la tuya.

-Me parece muy bien. Puedo demostrarte mi amor en cualquier parte.

(...)

Ross se cubrió pudorosamente con una sábana, mirando hacia la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el baño. Stephen estaba allí, pero no tardaría en salir y volver a su lado, y todavía no tenía una respuesta clara de lo quería de él. Eso lo atemorizó, hasta que un dolor proveniente de su trasero hizo que su temor se transformara en rabia y cambiara por centésima vez de opinión.

"Voy a echar a ese sinvergüenza de aquí, sí, eso voy a hacer".

Pero no pudo. Stephen salió del baño desnudo y sonriente, y con la misma expresión pícara se acostó a su lado, lo besó en la boca y lo dejó completamente flojo. Al recordar todo lo que habían hecho cerró los ojos para no tener que enfrentarlo, pero el menor aprovechó eso para darle una lamida que le erizó la piel.

-¡Basta ya, Stephen! Déjame...

-No puedo. Tengo ganas de más Ross, de mucho más delicioso Ross...

-Te odio- masculló.

-Te amo, señor agente.

-Degenerado.

-Presumido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a seducirme con esa carita tan bella?

Everett se puso rojo otra vez y le dio la espalda, pero Stephen igualmente lo abrazó y lo besó poco a poco en el cuello; sus gemidos llenaron de nuevo el ambiente, gemidos tan gozosos que negar que lo estaba disfrutando hubiera sido ridículo.

-No se lo vas... a decir a nadie. Tengo que mantener mi reputación- exigió fingiendo dureza, pero por dentro deseando que Stephen no lo soltara nunca.

-Prometido... pero, a cambio, quiero que hagas algo.

-¿Q... qué...?

-Déjame oír tu voz más fuerte- pidió con una gran sonrisa expectante.- Si no sé cuánto te gustan mis caricias, no me dejarás más remedio que tocarte sin parar hasta averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Stephen Strange seductor consumado y un Everett Ross de mal carácter, ¿qué podría salir mal? 
> 
> Bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic que empiezo hoy, oneshots llenos de amor, picardía y referencias. ¿Pudieron pescar alguna? Si hay lectores fanáticos de Sherlock, probablemente sí :D 
> 
> Cada capítulo contará la historia de una pareja diferente. Y no, no todas serán slash; habrá parejas hetero, lésbicas, gay, un poco de todo. Las etiquetas elegidas están sujetas a futuros cambios, por si llego a cambiar de opinión.
> 
> Pueden encontrarme en FB como Historias de Kitty. Que sepan que OHANA Parallel no será semanal como OHANA, pero los capítulos serán un poco más largos. El objetivo es el mismo de OHANA: devolverles aunque sea un poquito de las sonrisas que perdieron tras el final de Endgame.


	2. Scott Lang/Hank Pym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El doctor Pym debe hacer reposo, pero aún así decide quedarse hasta tarde esperando la visita de Scott.

Eran las diez de la noche y el único sonido que rompía el silencio de la mansión Pym venía del enorme reloj ubicado en la sala; el doctor Hank, recostado en un gran sillón que le permitía estirar las piernas, dejó su libro sobre una mesita y se quitó las gafas. Podía hacer dos cosas: o esperar un poco más mientras leía y bebía una última taza de té, o se acostaba temprano como le había indicado el médico. Esto último parecía lo más sensato.

-Su resistencia física es admirable para alguien de su edad, pero no debe abusar de eso- le había advertido.- Tiene que hacer mucho reposo, nada de trasnochar ni de beber alcohol. Si quiere quitarse ese yeso pronto, le aconsejo que siga mis indicaciones.

Un par de semanas atrás, su ex socio Darren Cross había entrado en una crisis nerviosa y le había disparado en el brazo derecho. Este hecho, bizarro como sonaba, pudo haber sido crítico de no ser por la rápida asistencia médica recibida, que incluyó una transfusión y una operación de emergencia para quitarle la bala. De la cirugía se había ocupado el mejor profesional del hospital, un viejo amigo de la familia; de la sangre donada para salvarlo se había ocupado Scott Lang, su discípulo.

Scott era la persona más extraña que hubiera conocido jamás. Tenía treinta años pero lucía mucho más joven, era enérgico como un joven y tenía el buen humor de un joven. Cuando él estaba presente la solitaria mansión se llenaba de risas, de música y conversaciones alegres. El modo en que se habían conocido no era el mejor: Scott y su amigo Luis habían entrado a su casa a robar, pero habían sido descubiertos por su hija Hope, que ese día estaba de visita, y llevados de inmediato a la comisaría. A pesar de esto Hank había visto en los ojos de Scott una chispa de bondad que no solía verse en los delincuentes, por lo que se tomó la molestia de visitarlo en la seccional y oír su historia.

-Usted creerá que trato de engañarlo- le dijo un compungido Scott desde su celda.- Pero le juro que no lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado desesperado. Tengo una hija pequeña, Cassie. Tengo que pagar sus estudios además de la pensión de mi ex esposa, y me despidieron hace dos días.

-Bueno, para serte sincero, suena a historia inventada, sí.

-Pero es verdad- se empecinó Scott, casi al borde de las lágrimas.- Admito que en el pasado cometí muchas estupideces, pero no desde que nació Cassie. Me juré que sería un buen ejemplo para ella, y mantuve esa promesa hasta el día de hoy. ¡Pero... cuando mi jefe me despidió, yo sentí tanta impotencia, y tanta rabia...! No me dio un motivo. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco me pagó mi liquidación. Entré en pánico. Soy un pobre diablo, lo sé, pero mi hija no tiene por qué sufrir por ello, y cuando un amigo de Luis dijo que tenía el dato de un hombre viviendo solo en una mansión, pues...- en este punto de la narración se quebró y lo miró a los ojos, y quedó totalmente impactado por la angustia de su mirada. Hank no creía que su llanto fuera falso, o que su dolor fuera fingido. Por el contrario, estaba seguro que decía la verdad. Ante esa conclusión no fue capaz de dejar las cosas como estaban, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

-Escucha, Scott, creo tu historia. Te creo y puedo ayudarte si lo deseas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo...?

-Hablaré con la policía y retiraré los cargos por robo. Cuando lo haga, quiero que vuelvas a mi casa y tengamos una charla más seria.

-¡Oh, señor, muchas gracias, es usted un áng...!

-No he terminado- lo interrumpió.- Vendrás a casa y te daré un empleo, pero sin trucos. Si me traicionas, volverás aquí antes de lo que tardas en abrocharte la camisa. Mi hija Hope es experta en artes marciales, así que te portarás bien, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, señor, lo que usted diga!- asintió Scott con una sonrisa infantil enorme y estrechándole la mano a través de los barrotes. Hank se sorprendió un poco pero aceptó su apretón de manos, y luego se alejó para echar un vistazo al reloj.

-Iré a ocuparme de eso ahora mismo, así que tú solo espera.

-Señor, solo una cosa. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hank Pym.

Scott sonrió con cariño y aseguró:- ese es el nombre más bonito que haya oído.

Hank cumplió con su palabra y esa misma noche Scott quedó libre, para disgusto de Hope, que no confiaba en él. Sin embargo hizo valer su voluntad por sobre las dudas de su hija y mantuvo una charla profunda con el joven ladrón, cuya mirada de gratitud por momentos lo ponía nervioso.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas a cada rato- le había dicho.- Con que trabajes duro me doy por conforme.

-Sí señor, lo que usted mande.

-Necesito a alguien que me ayude en casa. No me refiero a labores domésticas, sino a ser mi asistente. Hacer recados para mí, llevarme la agenda, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que eres capaz?

-¡Desde luego que sí! Le doy mi palabra que no tendrá quejas, señor Pym. Haré todo lo que usted me diga, lo que sea. Seré su secretario, su chofer, su...

-Cállate un poco- lo cortó Hope volviéndose hacia su padre.- Papá, ¿estás seguro de esto? Después de todo, este hombre quiso robarte... ¿cómo sabes que puedes confiar en él?

Hank recordaba perfectamente la mirada de cachorro herido de Scott ante esas palabras, y también como lo había defendido ante su arisca hija. A veces se debía tener un poco de fe en las personas, y el tiempo le había dado la razón al comprobar lo leal que Scott podía ser. Iba diario a su casa y ordenaba su escritorio, atendía sus llamadas, preparaba la comida y hasta llevaba la ropa a la lavandería cuando hacía falta. Por más que le repitió que eso no era necesario, el muchacho se empeñaba en dejar todo impoluto como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Puedo contratar una mucama para que haga eso- le dijo una vez al verlo tendiendo su cama. Scott lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y declaró con total seriedad:

-Si hace usted eso la echaré sin contemplaciones de aquí.

-¿No estarás exagerando...?

-El único que cuidará de sus cosas seré yo- finalizó con un tono amenazante que lo hizo reír, pues no podía creer que alguien se tomara tan a pecho semejante trivialidad. Luego, con el correr de las semanas y los meses, ya no se molestó en regañarlo y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera; al fin y al cabo, demostró tal eficiencia y entrega que hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo y dinero contratar a alguien más. Hank terminó por olvidar como era su vida antes de Scott, y se encontró pensando en él con el mismo cariño que le reservaba a Hope. Para corresponder a sus esfuerzos le aumentó el sueldo en dos oportunidades, y le ofreció una habitación de invitados para que durmiera allí las veces que quisiera quedarse. También le ofreció un auto para usar en sus días libres y cuando tuviera que pasar a buscar a su hija. Aquel día, ante el abrazo sincero y lleno de gratitud que Scott le dio, Hank comprendió que sus sentimientos por él no eran iguales a los que tenía por Hope. El descubrimiento lo asustó y lo entristeció a la vez, pues la lógica le decía bien claro que "eso" era imposible.

"Scott es un chico maravilloso. Pero no es para mí" se repitió sin cesar durante un tiempo, obligándose a concentrarse en su trabajo para no pensar cosas indebidas. Por supuesto que Scott no era para él. No había forma alguna en que ese hombre joven, divertido y dulce se fijara en un viejo que bien podía ser su padre. Haría mejor pareja con su hija Hope, quien por cierto también había terminado por aceptarlo en sus vidas como parte de la familia. Se dio cuenta con profunda vergüenza que sentía celos de su hija. Su único consuelo era que ninguno de los dos lo sabría jamás, y mientras tanto se conformaba con seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Scott como si nada hubiera pasado. Después del disparo, se había vuelto todavía más dulce y dedicado, haciéndolo todo por él y con frecuencia durmiendo en la mansión para cuidarlo. Pero no ese día, pues lo había ido a pasar al parque de diversiones con Cassie. Hank lo sabía y aún así sintió una dolorosa decepción al no verlo entrar por la puerta, alegre como siempre y abrazándolo con ganas para que se sintiera contenido. Con resignación volvió a cerrar su libro y decidió acostarse.

"Mañana lo veré y me contará su día. Hoy ya no tiene sentido que siga esperando".

Subió a su cuarto y procuró vestirse, pero era un martirio por culpa del yeso de su brazo. Todavía no se lo podía sacar, así que Scott había modificado varias prendas suyas para que pudiera hacerlo con más sencillez. Claro que "más sencillez" no significaba precisamente fácil. Al intentar ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama, se le resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó con más rabia de la que aquello merecía. Iba a agacharse a recogerlo cuando una voz detrás suyo lo regañó a los gritos.

-¿Qué cree que hace? ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse sin mi ayuda?

-¡Scott!- exclamó sorprendido al ver a su discípulo en el vano de la puerta, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre una silla.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Con la llave que usted me dio. No me cambie de tema. ¿Por qué se está agachando cuando el médico le dijo que no debía esforzarse? Venga- arengó, recogiendo la prenda del suelo.- Yo lo ayudaré y después me explica por qué comete imprudencias.

-No pensé que vendrías tan tarde- comentó, procurando que su alegría no se notara demasiado. Scott sonrió y le ayudó a pasar el brazo izquierdo por la manga, mientras le contaba sin recelos todo sobre su día con Cassie.

-Estuvimos casi hasta la hora de cierre, no sabe, fue de lo más agotador. Pero divertido. Yo quería volver temprano para hacerle la cena, pero Cas se empeñó en que cenara con ella y no tenía como decirle que no a mi pequeña. Además, mi ex esposa está mucho más amigable conmigo desde que tengo un empleo honesto y una vida ordenada. Me recibió muy bien, bueno, me recibieron, ella y su prometido. Fue un momento familiar agradable a pesar de todo.

-¿Y todavía tuviste energía para venir aquí?

-Por supuesto. No hubiera podido volver a casa sin saber como estaba.

-¡Oh, por favor, no empieces! Tú y Hope son iguales. Creen que porque soy viejo necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo. Puedo sobrevivir solo perfectamente, ¿sabes? La próxima vez, vete a tu casa a dormir y olvídate de mí.

Scott dejó de acomodar sus almohadas y lo miró fijo, con el rostro duro que ponía de vez en cuando, en las raras ocasiones en las que se enfadaba.

-No me diga eso. Yo no me olvido de usted nunca, está siempre presente en mis pensamientos. Le guste o no, me tendrá aquí todos los días para cuidarlo.

"¿Cómo puedo decirte que es precisamente eso lo que me hace feliz?" pensó con un nudo en la garganta y recostándose por fin en su cama, mirando de reojo a Scott. Sonreía de nuevo, y con total confianza se sentó al borde de su cama.

-Es una lástima que no llegara antes, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo más?- trató de ocultar un bostezo pero Hank lo vio, y contestó su pregunta con otra.

-No preciso nada, ¿pero qué me dices de ti? ¿No te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche ya que es tarde y estás cansado?

-No me animaba a pedírselo. Gracias- aceptó el menor estirando los brazos.- Me daré una ducha rápida y me iré a la cama. ¿Seguro no quiere que le alcance algo ya que estoy?

-No, no, está bien. Voy a leer un poco antes de apagar la luz- mintió, tomando El Reino Cuántico de su mesa de noche aunque lo había estado leyendo hasta hacía un rato.

-Cuando lo termine, ¿me lo presta?

-Claro. ¿Te interesa una novela sobre la ciencia cuántica?

-No lo sé. Pero si a usted le gusta tanto, debo intentarlo yo también.

Hank se quedó mirando la puerta un largo rato después que Scott se hubiera ido, apretando el libro contra su corazón. Sentía ganas de llorar. ¡Si tan solo tuviera treinta años menos, o Scott treinta años más...! Ese dolor en el pecho proveniente de saber que amaba un imposible no existiría.

"Él y Hope tienen razón. Soy un viejo débil" se recriminó con amargura.

(...)

Después de ducharse y envolverse en un pijama calentito, Scott Lang salió del baño silbando una tonada y dispuesto a echar un buen sueño, pero se detuvo al notar la luz prendida en el cuarto del señor Pym. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Aún está despierto? ¡Le dije que no podía trasnochar!"

Al entrar al cuarto en silencio descubrió que su mentor y jefe se había dormido con la luz prendida, las gafas puestas y el libro en las manos. Tenía una expresión atribulada y temió que hubiera levantado fiebre o algo parecido, pero un rápido toque en su frente le indicó que no era así. Con cuidado le quitó El Reino Cuántico y las gafas y apoyó todo en la mesita, dispuesto a acostarlo como debía en vez de dejarlo erguido contra el respaldo de la cama. Pero no pudo.

Durante varios minutos se quedó contemplando su rostro dormido, vulnerable. Ese hombre que poseía una inteligencia prodigiosa y un corazón a prueba de todo era su ídolo, la persona que más quería en el mundo fuera de su hija. Y aunque trataba diario de demostrárselo, parecía que no era suficiente.

"Tal vez podría demostrárselo ahora" pensó, con los ojos fijos en Hank, y cediendo a la tentación de sentarse junto a él y acariciarle el cabello. Suave. Vaciló un segundo y luego bajó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, sin importarle que hubiera arrugas en él. Una sonrisa de adoración terminó por apoderarse de su voluntad y se inclinó hasta tocarle los labios con los suyos, provocando que el mayor despertara y lo mirara por demás alarmado.

-¿Scott? ¿¿Qué haces??

-Oh... lo siento... solo quería darle un beso de buenas noches- dijo despacio antes de volver a inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con un poquito más de pasión. Hank se apartó por instinto y lo miró con la vergüenza clavada en el cuerpo, el corazón a mil por hora y su boca hirviendo por el beso que le había dado.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de...?

-¿Por qué cree que me burlaría de usted? ¿Alguna vez lo hice?

-Me besaste... en la boca... ¿por qué harías eso si no es para reírte de mí?- cuestionó con las orejas rojas de impresión por lo profunda y hermosa que era la mirada de su chico.

-Lo hice porque ya no podía esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?- exigió saber el mayor acalorado.

-A que usted se decidiera.- Tomándose un segundo para contemplar su semblante confuso, Scott lo sacó de sus dudas:- fui muy paciente, pero todo tiene un límite. No podía verlo con la guardia baja como recién y no aprovechar para besarlo. ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que es resistirse a diario? Y más sabiendo que usted lo desea tanto como yo.

-¿Lo sabes... lo sabes?- repitió Hank horrorizado. Scott asintió.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero no sabe disimular. Hace mucho que me di cuenta del modo que me mira y me sonríe, y no es la misma sonrisa que le dedica a los demás.- Para rematar su confesión, agregó:- si necesitaba algo que lo confirmara lo supe en cuanto salió del hospital y lo traje aquí. Me abrazó para mostrarme su gratitud, y se sintió tan íntimo que no tuve dudas.

-Scott... perdóname, no quise- se lamentó el doctor mortificado antes que Scott volviera a pegarse a él y le susurrara al oído:

-No se disculpe. ¿Todavía no lo entiende?- Con lentitud le besó la mejilla izquierda, disfrutando del escalofrío que lo recorrió.- Usted me gusta a mí desde mucho antes, desde que me sacó de la cárcel. Fue mi ángel, mi protector. No tenía motivos para confiar en mí pero lo hizo. Me brindó un empleo honrado, un techo, me dio su confianza, y lo más importante, me devolvió la dignidad.- Esta vez lo encaró y le sonrió con amor.- Ninguna persona en el mundo podría haber hecho por mí lo que hizo usted. Por eso decidí entregarle mi vida, y hacer lo que usted quisiera. No estaba tratando de mostrar mi lealtad como empleado. Estaba tratando de llamar su atención para que viera lo mucho que lo amo.

-Scott...- al mayor le temblaban tanto los labios que supo que quería llorar, y para evitarlo le cubrió la boca con la suya en un nuevo beso. Esta vez Hank se entregó a él y dio su primer beso húmedo en décadas, sin importarle si era patético, viejo y débil, sin importarle nada que no fuera el calor de Scott y su toque hermoso y viril al rodearlo por los hombros. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo como para no gozar cada segundo que el menor le dedicaba con ojitos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Ahora me cree señor Pym? ¿Me cree que lo amo con locura?

-Te creo- susurró sin saber si reír o entregarse al llanto.- Y yo te amo a ti... te amo mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Scott Lang. He soñado con esto tantas noches, he sufrido por pensar que jamás podría tenerte.- Scott le sonrió pícaro y sin pedir permiso se acostó bajo las sábanas, poniendo especial cuidado en cubrirlos a ambos. Desconcertado, inquirió:- ¿te quedarás aquí?

-Por supuesto. Tengo que asegurarme que mi querido señor Pym entienda que esto es real.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

-Lo abrazaré toda la noche para que al despertar vea que sigo aquí. Y también...- en un repentino impulso, tironeó suavemente con la boca del lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró:- le daré muchos más besos para que cuando se mire al espejo me recuerde y desee más.

-¡Scott, por favor...!- murmuró avergonzado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tanto amor y toqueteos indecentes. Pero Scott no se detuvo. Hasta que volvió a dormirse, podría jurar que su discípulo no dejó de besarlo y de acariciarle el pelo, reviviendo en él un mar de deseos dormidos y de sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Quiso responderle pero el cansancio lo pudo más, aunque al parecer aquello no desanimó al jovial moreno.

-Duerme tranquilo, mi amor. Te prometo que aquí estaré, mañana y siempre, para que me hagas lo que tú quieras. Y yo estaré para hacerte todo lo que quieras también, porque soy tuyo y nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

-¿Mío...?

-Tuyo. Todo tuyo- susurró con la mayor de las sensualidades.

-Mi Scott... mi amor...

El reloj de la sala marcó las doce en el momento en que Scott y Hank se quedaron dormidos juntos, soñando con lo mismo, pues sus mentes estaban conectadas por un único deseo: entregarse al otro sin remordimientos. Si sus corazones se habían elegido, ningún poder en el mundo lograría separarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el primer momento que los vi juntos pensé: Sugar Daddy Alert. Un hombre mayor que toma bajo su ala a un joven fuerte y atractivo para que trabaje para él... bueno, si me lo dan tan servido no puedo no shippearlos. Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de este capítulo, así que si les gustó pueden esperar más de esta pareja.


	3. Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, el chico malo de su orfanato, tiene un momento a solas de mucha frustración y angustia, hasta que llega su querido amigo a acompañarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexto en relación a OHANA: Peter, de diez años, y Wade, de quince, son compañeros en un orfanato de Nueva York. Poco antes de que Peter fuera adoptado por el famoso Tony Stark, Wade mantiene una conversación a solas con él en el tejado del orfanato. A pesar de su diferencia de edad y sus personalidades opuestas, los dos comparten un profundo lazo de amistad que, en el caso de Wade, podría ser algo más...

Wade Wilson, el terror del orfanato Danbury, se había refugiado nuevamente en el tejado entre rabietas y ganas de romper cosas. Estaba muy molesto y en esas situaciones prefería aislarse y calmarse a solas, antes de quedarse en el patio y armar un escándalo que terminara en una nueva detención. Además, odiaba ver el miedo en los ojos de los otros niños, como si él fuera un demonio. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por portarse bien y ser amigable, los demás lo rehuían y con frecuencia pensaban lo peor de él. Excepto uno.

"Si no fuera por Peter, me largaría de este lugar de mierda" pensó pateando una lata que cayó ruidosamente a la calle. Luego se sentó frustrado y se quedó mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

-Wade... Wade, hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces ya. No puedes pelear...

-¿Por qué asume que es mi culpa?- explotó.- Esos imbéciles empezaron. Y yo no iba a quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, mientras se burlaban de mí.

-Cuando te molesten, debes decírmelo- insistió la señora Danbury, apenada al ver como la rabia consumía a un chico tan joven.- No vas a solucionar nada golpeando a los chicos mayores cada vez que hay pelea, lo sabes. Sé que no debe ser fácil, pero tienes que intentar mantenerte calmado.

-Oh, genial. Seguro que dejarlos hablar mierda de mí solucionará algo- se jactó con ironía.- Usted no puede estar en todas partes, señora Danbury, y yo no voy a permitir que vengan a joderme.

-¡Wade, el lenguaje...!

"Esa es la educación que les importa" bufó buscando un cigarrillo en sus bolsillos. "No decir malas palabras, portarse bien y todas esas idioteces. Pero que te traten como basura por nada, eso no, que se joda Wade Wilson. Bueno, que se jodan ellos. La próxima vez que se metan con mi cara les destrozaré la suya a ver si se lo aguantan".

Si los chicos menores le tenían miedo, los mayores se divertían atormentándolo a causa de las quemaduras que desfiguraban su cuerpo. Él no recordaba cómo había pasado, pero le contaron que había sido a causa de una máquina defectuosa en un hospital al que lo llevaran de chico. En vista de los problemas que le traía, a veces deseaba que la máquina lo hubiera matado. No soportaba tener que vivir con ese rostro horrible y encima tener que aguantar el desprecio de otros. Realmente, ¿a qué estaba esperando para largarse de allí? De todas formas nadie iba a adoptarlo, y al cumplir los dieciocho tendría que irse de todos modos. Podría ahorrar tiempo y marcharse ya, solo debía juntar sus cosas y...

El repentino ruido de la puerta de la terraza lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y volteó la cara con una expresión asesina para ahuyentar a cualquiera que hubiera subido. Pero no funcionó: Peter Parker nunca se asustaba de él, pasara lo que pasara, y se le acercó con la misma dulce sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Wade, ahí estás! Te estaba buscando.

-Peter... ¿qué haces aquí? Los niños no deberían subir al tejado, es peligroso.

-Tú lo haces- observó con inocencia, tomando asiento a su lado y plegando la nariz por el olor a cigarrillo. Wade lo apagó de inmediato pero aún así le echó una mirada severa.

-Yo soy mayor y sé cuidarme. Pero bueno, no importa eso ahora. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Es que escuché que te habías peleado con un tal Francis y quería ver si estabas bien... Wade, ¿por qué te peleas con esos brutos? ¿No te da miedo que te lastimen?

-¿Ellos, lastimarme a mí?- repitió con sorna.- Chico, ellos son los que me tienen miedo. Son unos debiluchos, mucha amenaza y pocos puños. Espera a que veas a Francis la próxima vez. Ese ojo morado se lo hice yo- se ufanó ante un sorprendido Peter, que a pesar de sus temores se rió ante su desparpajo.

-Está bien, voy a tratar de no preocuparme demasiado por ti. Al fin y al cabo se bien lo fuerte que eres. Solo, no sé, ¿podrías prometer que tratarás de no pelear demasiado?

-Peter... no te aproveches de mí...

-No lo hago, de verdad, solo quiero que no te involucres con gente peligrosa.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que yo soy parte de esa gente peligrosa?

-¿Mh?- lo miró con tanta tranquilidad que sintió la rabia esfumarse de su cuerpo como por arte de magia, un efecto sanador que solo obtenía de Peter. El chico era tan puro y transparente... tan diferente a él como era posible. Estar cerca suyo le proporcionaba mucha calma, incluso en sus momentos más oscuros. Repentinamente negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no he dicho nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me das tu palabra que tratarás de cuidarte?

-Trataré.- Respiró hondo.- Te lo prometo.

-¡Ese es mi amigo!- lo vivó Peter dándole un abrazo de recompensa por su promesa. Wade se quedó estático, para nada acostumbrado a que lo tocaran. Si hubiera sido otro lo habría increpado por semejante atrevimiento, pero desde luego Peter era especial. No podía ser mezquino o cruel con él, la única persona que lo hacía sonreír y le brindaba su compañía sin pedir nada a cambio. Algunos niños lo buscaban para pedirle favores como que los protegiera de otros abusivos; Peter, en cambio, se juntaba con él por el solo placer de hablar y jugar juntos. Agradecido de que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlos, le correspondió el abrazo de forma breve y después le sonrió.

-Ya, no te preocupes más por nada. Me portaré bien. ¿Eso te satisface?

-Sí. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver adentro? Aquí arriba hace frío.

-Mejor ve tú. Yo todavía tengo ganas de estar solo.

-¿Solo? ¿Y yo qué?- inquirió Peter inflando las mejillas.

-Peter, no me hagas una escena, ya entendiste a lo que me refiero. Sabes que no me gusta estar adentro y cruzarme con los otros, prefiero evitarlo siempre que sea posible. Pero si tú tienes frío, entra, no te quedes aquí solo por mí.

Peter parpadeó un poco mientras pensaba. Sabía que Wade se sentía incómodo con los demás a causa de su rostro, lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras. A él tampoco le gustaría que se lo quedaran viendo, o que murmuraran cosas hirientes a sus espaldas, así que entendía por qué muchas veces prefería la soledad. Pero no le parecía justo: Wade no era un malvado ni agredía a nadie sin una buena razón, al contrario, era muy amable y divertido. A él siempre lo trataba con respeto y gentileza, y eso que le llevaba cinco años. Tras vacilar una décima de segundo, se sentó todavía más cerca de él y lo tomó del brazo para combatir el frío, sin percatarse de lo nervioso que lo ponía. Wade, con las orejas rojas, exclamó:

-¿Qué diablos haces, Peter?

-Tu abrigo es grueso y da calorcito, así que lo estoy aprovechando.

-¡Idiota! Te dije que si tenías frío entraras, no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

-Sí tengo. Tengo que estar contigo- afirmó el menor con seriedad.- Eres mi amigo y me gusta que pasemos el tiempo juntos, Wade. Si los demás te molestan, entonces iré donde tú vayas para que estemos solos juntos. ¿No te parece una buena idea? Así podremos conversar como siempre sin miedo a que alguien nos interrumpa.

A Wade se le hizo un nudo en la garganta muy difícil de desatar al oír esas palabras. Peter era todavía un niño, pero a veces tenía unas actitudes tan maduras que lo dejaban desarmado. Era en esos momentos cuando más se enamoraba de él, lo cual se esforzaba diario por ocultar y directamente por borrar de su corazón. Pero era imposible. Peter era el ser más bueno y más lindo del planeta, y cuando estaba a su lado se sentía de nuevo como alguien normal. ¿Cómo rechazar entonces a la única persona que le daba algo de esperanza a su vida vacía? Sabía que jamás debía tocar ni un cabello al castaño, pues solo tenía diez y el tenía quince y no quería corromperlo de ningún modo, pero eso no evitaba que lo adorara y deseara protegerlo de todo.

"Cuando él sea mayor", pensaba para consolarse, "quizá podré decirle lo especial que es para mí y lo mucho que lo quiero. Con suerte. Pero por ahora... es mejor que siga en silencio".

-Wade, ¿quieres escuchar algo raro?- preguntó Peter para iniciar una conversación. Wade regresó de sus pensamientos y lo miró para prestarle atención.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas a ese hombre de traje que vino hace unos días? ¿Tony... Stark?

-Sí, claro. Es un pez gordo, basta con ver su auto para saberlo.

-Hoy llamó a la directora para preguntarle si podía venir de nuevo- reveló con aire de misterio, encantado al poder compartir aquello con alguien.- Y lo sé porque ella me contó que el señor Stark pidió verme a mí.

-¿A ti...? ¿A nadie más...?- preguntó con una sensación helada que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué crees que significa?- exclamó Peter abandonando el misterio y dando rienda suelta a su entusiasmo.- Me haría mucha ilusión que sea para lo que ya sabes, pero no estoy seguro. A lo mejor el señor Stark quiere ayudar a los niños del orfanato, a lo mejor solo es un buen hombre con tiempo libre. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Wade no contestó de inmediato y se quedó inmóvil, masticando por dentro aquel nuevo golpe. Sinceramente hubiera preferido a diez cómplices de Francis golpeándolo a la vez que oír como un hombre rico pedía permiso para visitar a Peter. ¿Por qué más lo haría sino era para adoptarlo? La sola idea destrozó en un segundo todas sus ilusiones, todas sus esperanzas de declarársele a Peter en un futuro, porque si el niño se marchaba de allí no volvería a verlo. Tony Stark, o el que fuera, no permitiría que su hijo se relacionara con un matón como él que solo sabía causar problemas.

-Wade... ¿por qué lloras?- inquirió Peter preocupado al verlo derramar una lágrima. Wade se la secó de inmediato y le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento, dispuesto a tragarse su miedo para que él pudiera quedarse tranquilo.

-Solo es el viento, me hace picar los ojos.

-Tú también tienes frío, ¿verdad? Entonces vamos a entrar, en mi cuarto estaremos más cómodos.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, los otros dos ya deben haberse marchado. No habrá nadie que nos moleste, te lo prometo.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer un destino tan asqueroso? Conocer a un ángel para luego perderlo no era justo. Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y desear que Peter se quedara allí, pudiendo tener una familia que le diera el amor que se merecía. Si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Peter tuviera una familia, él debía rogar por ello. Tal vez no fuera lo mejor para él, tal vez le rompiera el corazón, pero si Peter era feliz valdría la pena.

En efecto, en el cuarto del menor no había nadie y pudieron sentarse tranquilos sobre la cama, a jugar a las cartas. Wade se sentía un poco infantil al hacerlo pero aún así le daba el gusto a su amigo, a quien coleccionar cartas de superhéroes le fascinaba. Una vez incluso había golpeado a un sujeto para recuperar una rara carta coleccionable que le había robado al menor, en un acto de venganza y amor que le había valido la gratitud de Peter hasta la fecha. Ese día, aunque había terminado castigado y con el puño adolorido por la pelea, la sonrisa de Peter lo había mantenido firme. Nada había cambiado.

-Peter- dijo un rato más tarde, mientras guardaban las cartas.- Si ese hombre Tony te quiere adoptar... ¿a ti te haría feliz irte con él?

-¡Sí, claro! Nunca pierdo la esperanza. Sé que un día tendré un padre que me quiera.

-Sabes, yo también estoy seguro que lo tendrás. ¿Quién no te querría como hijo, si eres el chico más bueno del mundo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo pudo haber resultado algo triste, pero no se pongan demasiado mal por eso. La historia de Peter y Wade tendrá un final feliz, dentro del fanfic OHANA; en ningún momento fue mi intención crear un amor imposible, así que de un modo u otro ellos se van a reencontrar. En realidad sé bien en que capítulo se van a reencontrar, como y de qué forma Wade va a dar el primer paso para confesar sus sentimientos; pero como es lógico, eso sería spoiler y aquí no hacemos eso :v
> 
> Si les gustó el capítulo por favor recomiéndelo, y recuerden que la serie principal, OHANA, es un Stony/Superfamily, mientras que OHANA Parallel es una colección de historias cortas con diversos personajes del MCU. Todo transcurre dentro de la misma línea temporal, así que con frecuencia las historias pueden cruzarse y tener relación. Cuando así sea, tendrá su aclaración correspondiente para que no se pierdan.


End file.
